


Art: Aloha!

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Pastiche, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloha! magazine invites you to the wedding of the year... ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Aloha!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my angel, Lantean_drift.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
